<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>〔祁炀〕坠入银河 by shengran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409175">〔祁炀〕坠入银河</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengran/pseuds/shengran'>shengran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengran/pseuds/shengran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>祁炀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>〔祁炀〕坠入银河</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*你看这个标题后面它带【】，所以它是那啥</p><p>         *废话很多</p><p>         *星际，星球上将祁醉，十六岁被祁醉领养的于炀</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       α星，中心事务大厅。</p><p>       赖华刷了自己的光脑，权限通过后从外面进来，路过祁醉开着门的办公室，往里看了一眼发现堂堂星球上将居然不是在忙于政务，而正盯着自己的光脑走神。他忍不住拿着手里的板子拍了拍门：“干嘛呢，大白天的正事儿不干在这儿发呆。”</p><p>       祁醉回神，看向门口：“你怎么来了？你不是在Z星执行任务吗？”</p><p>        赖华走进来，没好气地笑了一声：“你这倒记得清楚。任务提早结束了，你家那小孩儿于炀，深入敌窝把人老巢给端了。”说完他又顿了顿，扬了扬手里的板子，“我来递交这次任务的报告。”</p><p>       祁醉听了他前一句就站起来了，光脑都没来得及收起来：“他受伤了吗！？”</p><p>        赖华把他着急的神情看在眼里，耸耸肩：“你自己出去看，他就在外面广场上，小孩儿一回来就等着见你。”说完赖华就转身走了，心想：于炀这小子够可以的，能让这没良心的臭小子这么着急在意。</p><p>       祁醉只来得及关了光脑，上面Z星作战情况的消息一闪而过，他连制服外套都没拿，穿着件白衬衫就跑出去了。</p><p>        跑出去的路上要经过走廊，走廊上的人都对他鞠躬：“祁上将。”鞠躬完又各自诧异地扭头跟同伴小声说：“祁上将这是怎么了，这么着急的样子。”同伴同样一脸状况外，闻言只能茫然地摇摇头。</p><p>        没人清楚地知道他这样急匆匆地是要去见谁，毕竟以祁醉的身份，整个星系没有几个人能有这样的排场让他去接，甚至是像现在这样跑着去接。</p><p>       或许只有那个外面的少年知道。</p><p>       那个少年知道祁醉不舍得让他去遥远的Z星面对星际海盗，执行危险的任务，那个少年知道自己十七岁那年祁醉对他说喜欢并不是开玩笑，那个少年知道自己离开并不是躲避祁醉对他的感情而是为了变得更加强大，强大到能够同样保护祁醉。</p><p>        那个少年几乎知道关于祁醉的一切，不仅仅因为他待在祁醉身边的那些年，近水楼台一般拥有了解他的最佳视角，也因为他喜欢祁醉，愿意去了解他不为大多数人知晓的另一面，更因为祁醉同样也喜欢他，愿意把自己的事情告诉他。</p><p>        祁醉在中心事务大厅门口停下，气息难得有些不匀。他平复了一阵，看向门外的广场。</p><p>        他还记得小孩儿十七岁生日当天听了他表白之后手足无措的模样，也记得在那之后小孩儿靠上来的时候小心翼翼的那个拥抱，记得最清楚的当然是小孩儿跟自己说要学着拿起枪，学着保护他的时候。</p><p>        毕竟他曾经目睹他阴暗的过去，知道在那个见不得人的黑枪场里他都经历了些什么。他知道于炀心里有持久不去的阴影，也看过他无数次见到枪就会崩溃的模样。他知道克服那样的后怕有多困难，也明白——他肯把自己从封闭的壳子里放出来，还能为除自己以外的人奋斗的可贵之处。</p><p>        他怎么能不爱这样的他。</p><p>        祁醉四下环顾，看见了于炀。小孩儿早就长大到耀眼的程度，在人群里不用寻找多久就能看到。</p><p>       他穿着浅色帽衫，戴着遮阳的帽子，低着头站在广场的花坛边。祁醉长出了一口气，终于见到人了。</p><p>        就在祁醉走向于炀的时候，广场另一边突然传来了女人的惊叫声。祁醉转身就看到有个遮住脸的男人拿着枪，比在了一个女人的太阳穴上，男人刚才看着祁醉从中心事务大厅走出来，此刻就朝着祁醉的方向喊话：“给我车离开这儿，再给我一笔钱！”</p><p>       祁醉面不改色：“你敢在这种地方提要求，你就该知道你并不在强势那一方，放下枪，把人放了，我答应你的条件。”</p><p>       广场上的人看见枪的时候就已经惊慌失措地跑掉了一大半，剩下的也都躲到了相对安全的角落，中心事务大厅也已经有不少人听见动静从里面出来，就算要交火，他们的胜算也比歹徒大。</p><p>        谁知道那个歹徒就像是没有听见一样，又把冰冷的枪口往女人的太阳穴上压了压：“我说了！给我车！还要钱！”</p><p>        两人交涉间距离不知不觉拉近，祁醉一瞥间看见了他腰间显露出来的炸弹，那一刻明白过来，歹徒的行为分明就是有恃无恐。现在还不清楚歹徒身上的炸弹有多大的威力，必须探明之后再决定怎样行动。他现在不能打开光脑进入系统查看这个人的信息，只好继续跟他短暂周旋。</p><p>        “我给你车，至于钱——”祁醉看了一眼他的手腕，“你身上没有带光脑，我没法转给你，我身上也没有现金。”</p><p>        歹徒不知道怎么回事，这短短的几分钟越发暴躁，听了这话还伸出另一只手去掐女人的脖子：“这我不管！反正你得给我钱，不然我怎么回去！”</p><p>        回去？回哪儿去？</p><p>        祁醉脑子转的飞快，不放过每一条信息，正要开口佯装放宽条件的时候，看见了在歹徒身后十米左右的于炀。</p><p>        于炀对上他的视线，朝他微微笑了一下。</p><p>        祁醉根本不能有大幅度的表情，好在余光里那个歹徒压根没有注意他这边，一直在自言自语些什么。那个被挟持的女人已经被吓得说不出话了，在歹徒的枪下发抖。</p><p>        按照现在的形势来看，让于炀从歹徒身后开枪将他击毙是现在最好的解决办法。但那是理智上，感情上祁醉非常不想让于炀开这一枪，因为于炀离开这两年，他并不清楚他对过去的恐惧克服到了什么程度，所以他不想贸然让于炀开枪。</p><p>       歹徒情绪越来越激动，手指已经扣住了扳机，祁醉还没来得及开口，视线里的于炀已经抬起了手腕。</p><p>        一声枪响。</p><p>       广场上寂静了很久。</p><p>       祁醉扶住就要倒地的女人，对涌过来的人快速下达了命令，抬眼看向于炀：“你先回家，等我回去。”</p><p>　　于炀乖乖走过来，把枪交给他，低声说了句“小心”，转身走了。</p><p>　　贺小旭一边忙活一边问祁醉：“诶，那个是你之前领养的小孩儿吗？”</p><p>　　祁醉看着于炀走远的方向，没回头：“是啊。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　于炀这次从Z星回来就没打算再走，所以行李特别重，去中心事务大厅找祁醉之前特意回了一趟家把东西放下，却没来得及看看房子现在的陈设。</p><p>　　广场上的事情解决之后回来，心里的弦也松了，才能认真仔细地看看房子的样子。</p><p>　　他的房间还是和他走的时候一样，墙边的书架上又多了几本书，应该都是祁醉习惯性给他买的。当时自己在他身边待的那几年祁醉会不间断地给他买一些书，以便他开阔视野。</p><p>　　家具都没怎么积灰，按照α星的空气质量来说，这应该是打扫得很勤的结果。</p><p>　　于炀把行李箱里的东西拿出来收拾好，关上门去别的房间。</p><p>　　书房也还是老样子，似乎这个家里的一切都在等他回来。只有办公桌上多了一盆绿植，祁醉自己不用这种东西，是当时为了防辐射给他买的。</p><p>　　于炀凑近了看了看，发现绿植长势良好，不由得笑了笑。</p><p>　　其实祁醉很细心，他会不动声色地记住他的生日，会仔细地把他周围可能引起他不好的回忆的东西都藏好不让他看见。</p><p>　　于炀在书桌前坐下，发现桌上压着一叠白纸，上面那张迎着光有一些凹痕。</p><p>　　他心下一动，抽出底下那张纸，又找出一支铅笔，在上面涂了一层。</p><p>　　逐渐能看清字的时候于炀放下笔，发现显现出来的是一个脉络图，似乎是祁醉在梳理什么事情。再仔细看了看，才发现祁醉写的是Z星海盗行为的分析，还在右下角写了一个他的名字。</p><p>　　“于炀”两个字，比纸上的任何一个字都要重。</p><p>　　他突然觉得这张纸承载的东西太过烫手了。</p><p>　　他还没来得及再想些什么，门被人打开了，祁醉走进来。</p><p>　　于炀慌不择路一般把手中的东西放下，站起来的时候还险些把桌上的纸拂到地上。</p><p>　　祁醉本来要为今天贸然开枪的事情说他两句，看他这个样子忍不住笑了，走过来，笑着说：“欢迎回来。”</p><p>　　于炀有点不好意思，想要从书桌前走过去。祁醉先他一步，走过来把他困在自己的胸膛和书桌之间。</p><p>　　“之前的事情，考虑得怎么样了？”祁醉垂下眼睛看他，他不打算再给于炀考虑的时间了，他已经放他出去两年，不想再等了。</p><p>　　于炀不敢往他怀里靠，只好一个劲儿地往后面的书桌上靠：“我……”</p><p>　　祁醉凑近他，一边看他的反应一边压低声音问他：“不喜欢我吗？”</p><p>　　于炀耳朵和脖颈都红了一片，小声回答：“不是……”</p><p>　　祁醉凑得更近了，唇瓣几乎就要贴在一起，他声音越发地低哑：“那……喜欢我吗？”</p><p>　　于炀想要别开头，却被祁醉微微挑起下巴，祁醉和他挨得很近，轻声说：“我不是等不起，我是怕我等得太久，你恃宠而骄，反而不会给我一个让我满意的答复。”</p><p>　　于炀连忙摇头：“不，不会。”</p><p>　　祁醉笑了一声：“不会啊——”他侧过脸靠近于炀的耳朵，“那到底喜不喜欢我啊？”</p><p>　　于炀被弄得没办法，求饶似的说：“喜欢，很喜欢。”</p><p>　　说完祁醉一时没有反应，他还补了一句：“很早就喜欢了。”</p><p>　　书房里安静过了头。</p><p>　　于炀侧过脸去看祁醉，刚要开口问，就被等好的后者吻住嘴唇。</p><p>　　这个吻来得蓄意，并且比起祁醉的本意已经迟到了两年，所以不尝够本祁醉是断然不会放开他的。</p><p>　　祁醉的手揉进于炀的发里，把人压进自己怀里，黏吻一刻不停，唇与唇密不可分，水声滋滋地响。好不容易分开了一会儿，也只有眨眼的一瞬，于炀用气音小小声地说了一句什么，也被祁醉哑着嗓音的一句“没亲够”盖过去。</p><p>　　分开时是两额相贴，聚拢时是唇瓣相偎。</p><p>　　于炀被亲得神思昏聩，等到回神已经被祁醉压在了书桌上。吻陆续落在颈窝，还有向下延续的趋势。</p><p>　　于炀有点不好意思，下意识伸手挡了一下，祁醉抬起眼，深黑的一双眼里墨色氤氲，嗓音喑哑不清：“好了，今天放过你。”</p><p>　　于炀红着一张脸被他拉起来，又被他在唇上轻轻地啜吻了一下，听见他说：“宝贝儿，你好甜。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　两天后关于那个歹徒的事情处理完了，也弄清楚了到底是怎样一回事。当时于炀正在家里，祁醉得到确切消息后立刻放下原本打算加班完成的工作，坐上自己的车，压着高速警戒线回了家。</p><p>　　他打开门时于炀恰好从霞光里回头看他。</p><p>　　祁醉满腔还算理智的话被憋了回去，满脑子只剩下一句：“不做人了。”</p><p>　　于炀还没有反应过来祁醉脸上的神色是个什么意思，就被祁醉压在了落地窗边的榻榻米上。</p><p>　　亲吻很快密密匝匝地落下来，像是要把自己侵吞为他的一部分，于炀压根不打算推开他，伸出胳膊环住他的脖颈，把自己送到他面前。</p><p>　　祁醉的呼吸乱得一塌糊涂，他退开一点，哑着声音问眼前人：“可以吗？”</p><p>　　于炀脸红的和天边的霞光没两样，闻言点了点头。</p><p>　　祁醉在他额上吻了一下，起身说：“先去洗澡吧。”</p><p>　　于炀红着脸起身，到卧室拿了睡衣洗澡。</p><p>　　祁醉在外面听着里面的水声，想到手下汇报的人告诉自己的话。其实于炀深入敌窝之后并没有除掉所有的海盗，他知道还有一个在逃，并且逃到了α星，他担心这边出事会影响到祁醉，这才向上级请求提早结束了任务，赶回α星，为祁醉解决这件事。</p><p>　　这么为他考虑，他又怎么能不动容。</p><p>　　里面水声稀里哗啦，祁醉听得愈加焦躁，索性扯了领带闯进去。</p><p>　　于炀下意识把手伸向一边的浴巾想要遮住，被祁醉截了胡，祁醉牵着他的手压到自己胸前：“不等了。”</p><p>　　于炀感受到了掌心下方鼓噪的心跳，蜷起手指低低地“嗯”了声。</p><p>　　说到底还是彼此都忍耐了太久，所以火着起来的时候凶猛地可以毁掉一切，包括两人的理智。</p><p>　　祁醉的吻从于炀的唇流连到颈窝，又顺着漂亮的肌理吻过胸口，吻过腰线。浴室里的温度很高，两人很快出了汗，水珠滚在于炀的皮肤上，顺着隐秘不可见的沟壑滑落。</p><p>　　于炀被祁醉严丝合缝地压在墙上，腿被架在他腰上，没有稳固的支点，只好伸出手牢牢地抓住洗手台的边沿。奈何掌心全是汗，根本抓不住。</p><p>　　“为什么不告诉我是为了这件事回来的？”祁醉用牙咬开一个安全套，又拿了润滑抹到指尖。</p><p>　　于炀胸口发红，上半身全是祁醉吮吻出来的痕迹，他声音有点飘：“不是为了这件事，是为了你。”</p><p>　　话音刚落，有什么东西探到身后。</p><p>　　于炀猛地绷紧了小腹，又因为面前的是祁醉，很快又放松下来。</p><p>　　身后的触感偏凉，像是Z星上的夜晚看到的极光。</p><p>　　但很快滚烫闯进来。</p><p>　　浑身汗湿，于炀已经要抓不住任何东西了，双腿发软，只好用胳膊尽力贴着墙，感受着祁醉每一下的冲撞。</p><p>　　他像是被拋进宇宙碎片群里的安全舱，浮浮沉沉的，没有真实确切的感觉。</p><p>　　祁醉额上的汗凝成一线，淌过下颌线，落在他胸口，滚烫，沉重。</p><p>　　祁醉抬眼就看到于炀袒露出来的脆弱的喉结，忍不住咬了一口，又因为很快涌上心头的心疼细细密密地去啜吻那一处咬痕。</p><p>　　于炀发出了低低的呜咽声，祁醉垂眼看他：“喜欢我吗？”</p><p>　　于炀听不清他问了什么，只能回应他残破的闷哼声。</p><p>　　伴随着接下来的每一记深顶，祁醉都在他耳边哑着嗓音说：“我喜欢你。”</p><p>　　“我爱你。”</p><p>　　“很早就喜欢你。”</p><p>　　“很爱很爱你。”</p><p>　　于炀抱着他的腰，承受着爱侣滚烫真切的爱意。</p><p>　　两人大汗淋漓，像日月坠入银河里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>